Be strong
by Blackwitch31
Summary: TFP-Maximillian a Autobot femme and also Ultra-Magnus's Spark-Mate, felt a strange pulse, the same belongs to a certain Autobot leader, what will happen next? Ultra-MagnusXOC
1. A feeling

_Rated **K+**_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I don't own transformers they belong to Hasbro and Michael Bay, neither Maximillian, she belongs to a dear friend of mine Maximillian-N from DA, only the plot belongs to me._

* * *

 _Hello folks, this time I bring a small story with our beloved Ultra-Magnus and the action is on TFP verse._

 _She requested me to write a story in a change of drawing a OC of mine,and I accepted the challenge, in working closely with her OC, which is nice to write._

 _I like her OC a lot as well, and I am not doing this due a art-trade, but due be a friend to her, and to spread the love._

 _Related to the story, Maximilian is sad but something is off, she has a feeling that someone will return and expresses that to Magnus._  
 _I will not tell you the rest, read to discover, and this is only the first Chapter._

 _If you notice the name Maximillian has just a "L" due my speller-checker_

 _Enjoy this small story folks!_

* * *

 **Be strong.**

 **A feeling ...**

Maximilian is a Autobot femme and is Ultra-Magnus Mate, she's a fierce fighter, Autobots and Decepticons admire her due her integrity and combat skills, even put the most skilled warrior to shame and in the past killed so many and due that was feared by the Decepticons.

Right now she's very agitated, and Ultra Magnus, her mate notices it in her mood, "My dear, what is wrong with you?" The femme in question sighs, "it's been a few months since Prime is in the Well of the Alspark, and gave life to our planet, but..." Magnus approaches his Sparkmate, "Maximilian won't be your impression? You see Prime as your own Sire. "

The femme look to the stars, recalling the fateful day, when Optimus sacrificed his life to revive Cybertron as well giving life to the Transformers who lost their lives in that war.  
Also remember how Megatron saw Prime's sacrifice, and regretted what he had done, after all this time at war, all this after being controlled by a higher and powerful power, Unicron the opposite of Primus.

"You know honey, when our spark tells us that something will happen, usually is not wrong." Says Maximillian without looking for Magnus, "Are things that Mechs don't understand." Ultra Magnus doesn't know what to say to his mate, but she is right he doesn't understand what's going on.  
He's just a soldier, don't understand anything what Maxi feeling, just concrete facts, and having something to work can take toward success.  
It is good to obey orders but also to enforce the rules without exceptions or things could go very badly, that's why commands the Wreckers who are a little ... undisciplined mainly Weelljack, who is very rebel for his taste.  
He looks at Maximilian which continues watching the skies of Cybertron, but nothing says to her, so he try not meddle with her when is with that humor, or things can be ugly for him.

Meanwhile Maximilian continues to reflect on the fateful day, in which Prime left the world of the living.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Maximilian watches her leader fighting Unicron, who is controlling Megatron's body, and he's being very hard to beat, but there is something that escapes the femme, the container that the Autobot Leader has on hand is empty, and Unicron doesn't know it, he is so blinded by greed of wanting to become more powerful._

Ultra Magnus is approaching her, "what's up?" She responds, "Look at the container." Magnus does exactly that, and whisper, "But is empty!" Maxi nod, "Yes ... Optimus is planning something. " The look of Magnus hardens, "I just hope he doesn't get hurt with all this."

Maximilian feel that Prime is trying to delay Unicron or ... "By Primus, is he going to do what I'm thinking?" Think, "But it's insane, but then there will be no salvation possible for him, in case he goes to Cybertron's core!" And let out a sigh, if she could do something to prevent Prime death.

She do realize that Predaking decided to help them, Unicron sent his own undead army to infect the planet's core with is "poison".  
The same Predacons are fighting with the risk of being destroyed, they want to make a difference and be part of something bigger, knows that one of the Decepticons is helping them.

Then there was a noise, and when looks sees Prime Lying on the floor holding the container, "Oh no ... Unicron knocked Optimus! " Sees the container is taken out of his hands, and Unicron hold it victorious.  
The Villain's mood changes suddenly when realizes that something is wrong, and without knowing he is sucked into the said vessel, freeing Megatron who is panting and at the same time relieved to get rid of Unicron, examining his new upgrade.

Starscream approaches Megatron, Maximilian is very concerned, she notice that Starscream tell to his leader things about revitalizing the Decepticons, but Megatron is furious, and Starscream doesn't know what he's talking about, and recognize his mistakes before Optimus, since that had been oppressed by Unicron learned that had no right to do what he did, and dissolved the Decepticons for Starscream dismay, Megatron departed, to never be seen again.  
With Unicron trapped,his undead army, who was almost reaching the planet's core is reduced to dust, for relief of the Predacons who stood by to protect the planet's core.

And Maxi didn't miss, Optimus has the Alspark in the Matrix of leadership which in turn was stored inside him, near his spark, and which could not be separated according to Prime's words.  
When she heard that he would sacrifice to revive those who had perished, was shocked, "Optimus has to be a way!" Begs, "don't make us this ... don't do this to me." He approaches the femme, "Maximilian I don't have a choice, I do this for the greater good ... for you." Then he adds, "I've always considered you my sparkling and created you as such, and you don't even know how much I love you!" She is in awe with such words, but he says, "I love you like my sparkling, and you grew up a lot in character and in dexterity in combat." She let out a few tears, which quickly are cleaned by Prime, "My daughter, don't cry my loss but my rebirth in those who will revive." And embraces the femme, "remember that I will always be with you." Then makes a speech to all who are present, and part to the planet's core.  
Moments after thousands of sparks arise from the planet core, spreading in all directions, but one of them stop near them.

"My Sire ... see you soon." Magnus is at her side, "my love, it's Prime Will, we will honour his memory in working for the well-being of all." From there all them start working for a new cause, keep the peace.

 _ **End of Flashback**_

Maximilian puts the hand on her chest, turning to her Sparkmate, "Magnus I feel something will happen soon." He looks at her by placing both hands on Maximilian's shoulders, "what are you going to do?"

The femme replies, "follow my spark." She looks at him, "I know you think my feeling a bit illogical, but I had and have a very strong connection with Optimus." Magnus caresses Maximilian's face, "my love I find it a bit strange, it's been a few months since we left Earth and since Optimus left us, but if you believe that he's alive, go ahead!" She gives him a chaste kiss on his lips, "Thanks honey."

Moments later appears Knockout, "am I disturbing you?" The couple nods, "Not at all Knockout, what's wrong?" The ex-Decepticon responds, "we're getting some very strange readings from the core of Cybertron." Both are surprised, "what do you mean?" A datapad is shown, "Predaking registered these readings, and right now Ratchet is analysing everything, but needs more data, he looked like the sounds of a beating spark. "Magnus is very thoughtful," I see, which is the action you want to take Knockout? " An answer is heard, "go to Cybertron's core and get additional readings of this strange pulsar." Magnus is a little pensive for a moment, until ...

"Okay, I'm going to organize a rescue team." Then turns to Maximilian, "I think your spark is right." The femme embraces Magnus, "thank you!" But listen, "Maxi ... but first we investigate, I don't want you to have a disappointment." She nods, "Yeah I know, but hope is the last thing to die."

Magnus look for Knockout, "thank you for this news, reunite the other 'Bots, will have a meeting in a few clicks ." Knockout leaves them will to gather the others, as Magnus ordered moments before.

However the couple continues to look to the Cybertronian skies "Magnus let's investigate this, and if there's anybody alive at planet's core, will be a good sign." He shoots, "we shall see Maxi." And Magnus gives her a kiss on the forehead, "now we're going to have this meeting, there is much to discuss." And both left the place where they were, going towards the meeting Room, it would be a lot of work in the next few hours.

* * *

 _What is happening right now?_

 _Lets wait for the next Chapter!_

 _I appreciate positive feedback, thanks!_


	2. Hope

_Rated **K+**_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I don't own them, just the plot_

* * *

 _Another chapter folks, this time a mission is being prepared._  
 _Predaking felt that Optimus is alive too...he respects Maximillian a lot and sees her like a sister._  
 _Weelljack is a trouble maker folks always breaking the rules._

* * *

 **Hope**

Everyone is at meeting room, waiting for Ratchet but one of the ' Bots are getting very impatient, "By Primus which is the reason for this delay? Ratchet is over-energized with high-grade? " The others look to the ' Bot that said that, "you're wrong about it Weelljack." He turns seeing Ratchet with a datapad in hand, "instead of saying crap, focus at this meeting, there are things that need to be discussed." Weelljack hardens its look but says nothing, but note that among them are Shockwave and Predaking, and didn't like the view there.  
Magnus realizes Weelljack's humor, and hear something he said and says, "concentrate on this meeting Soldier, then I will talk to you later." He didn't want to humiliate the Wrecker in front of others, so he returns to the issue in hand, Predaking's discoveries.

"I heard from Knockout that strange readings were recorded at the core of Cybertron for a couple of hours." Bumblebee is questioned, "what do you mean? At least you could explain? " Predaking stands out, "it is normal that I and my peers do patrols in those zones, when I noticed something and went to investigate immediately." Then signs the Ratchet to turn the monitor where a map of the Planet's interior is displayed, and points to the areas while explaining, "I went to investigate in this sector here, when I registered these strange pulse readings." Maximillian starts to get curious, "and at least managed to get a sound recording?" Predaking nods, "Yeah, Ratchet you don't mind?"

The sound recording was put out loud, and Maximillian managed to distinguish something else, breathing... although Transformers do not have lungs as humans, they require pumping air to keep their systems within normal parameters and to avoid overheating.  
She begins to reflect a little while listening to these records and then tell her opinion, "I managed to detect something more in this sound recording, air being pumped." Ratchet also realizes, "you're right Maximillian, whatever is there, you need to keep your systems cool to avoid overheating, as the core of Cybertron has a high temperature."

Predaking feels something in Maximillian, but nothing says not to arouse dissent between him and the Autobots, " _Hmmm ... I wonder if she knows anything about this? I need to take it with her, I just hope that Ultra Magnus did not mind if I talk to her. "_ He closes his eyes, after all, also heard the breathing in conjunction with pulses, but preferred to wait for the other detects that second reading.

"… We still have to go investigate. " Predaking's thoughts are interrupted, and managed to catch the end of the conversation.

"Predaking you are all right?" He turns to the femme, which is visibly worried about him, "Sorry Maximillian I was distracted." It devalues the situation, "don't worry." Then she goes, "you don't happen to want to participate in research and a possible rescue?" The Predacon nods, "nothing would give me greater pleasure Maximillian." After he looks at Magnus, "I would like to give a word to your mate Ultra Magnus, if you don't mind."

The Autobot in question crosses his arms on the table, "What is the pretext Predaking?" The other explains, "Sir, is something that can change the course of the investigation, and it was necessary to be at the end of the meeting." Magnus understands immediately, will be due to feelings of his partner, Could Predaking have the same feeling? After all Predaking can read body language of whom cross him, "You can do that, go and talk with her, Predaking."

Then turns to the other, "well, I will highlight three teams, one will be here to monitor the readings that will be received, another to be on the ground and the last to travel down to Earth." And turns to Shockwave, "I know you are a great scientist Shockwave, what do you think stay with Ratchet to examine the records?" The ex-Decepticon says in his cold and monotonous tone, "it is logical to be be more useful in the laboratory, than on the ground." Then look for Maximillian, "was also better stay here my beloved, you can help them with the readings." She tries to object, "But I can help ..." Magnus looks at her with harsh tone but at the same time tender, "No, you are more useful here Maximillian, with Ratchet." She sighs, anyway have to conform, it turns out he's right.

Then highlights to the other team, but take another decision, "Weelljack will be here, need to protect whoever stays here." The Wrecker in question punch the table with the hands, "This is an outrage, me be a babysitter of a ex-Decepticon? But why Predaking and Knockout goes and I don't? " The tone of Ultra Magnus is changed due the Wrecker's attitude, "you're going to obey understood? I don't admit indiscipline. " Weelljack begins muttering, "I can't believe I'm going to stay." Magnus raises his voice a little, **"you're going to obey, or you will be suspended!"**

Total silence, Bulkhead turns to the friend, " This was not necessary to have this Jackie, now you can be suspended if you do not obey!" The other is in total silence, the other Wrecker listens, "I have a mission for you Bulkhead." He is curious about what Magnus has to say, "you're going to Earth witth Bumblebee and Arcee, I need to contact your humans, stay there until further notice." Bulkhead is curious, "Why?" Magnus says, "to give the news to humans, if something is discovered, after all there is a small possibility that someone is at the core of our planet."

Bulkhead pieced together, but prefers to keep silence, "Right Ultra-Magnus will be as ordered." Magnus rises, "This meeting is finished, tighten things up, and Bulkhead is to leave immediately.  
The ones who goes to Cybertron's core start setting up, the departing is for tomorrow. " The others heard Magnus and begin the preparations, while Bulkhead and those with him had already prepared everything going to Earth right away using the space bridge.

However Predaking discusses a important issue with Maximillian, "I need to ask you a question Maxi." She looks at Predaking, "Of course, you can say." He goes directly to de issue, "did you felt the second readings is not true?" She nods which confirms what he suspects, "but there is another thing that puzzles me, what you feel right now?" She holds the Predacon's Leader hands , "can I trust you?" He nods, "Yes you can." She looks him in the eye, revealing to him, "The feeling I have is about Optimus, he's in there!For some time I have this feeling." He tightens her hands gently, "I Can be considered a beast for many of you, but I'm more Mech than you think." She put her hand on his cheek, "you know Predaking I never judged you for being a Predacon. Yes we were enemies but due a lie.  
If you Feel what I felt during this whole time, well that proves that you are no a beast! You're a Transformer that has a great Warrior spirit and very rational. " He smiled at her, "I'm glad to hear that from you Maxi, you are a true friend." Then tell him, "I believe in you, because this has to be investigated and if Primus want we will bring someone else in to the base." The femme feels that he is being true to her, "thank you for believing Predaking." He outlines a smile, and continues to talk some more.

In the Conference room, the others have left, getting just Ultra Magnus and Weelljack, and the tone of the Commander was not good, "you've got to stop this Soldier! Why always question my orders?  
You think I like to act like that towards you?! if you think that tell me. " Weelljack replies, "I don't like the way you order things." Magnus just tells him, "you have to get used to, Soldier, the rules are to be obeyed, if we want the things work well." The Wrecker only responds, "And the rules are meant to be broken, never liked to follow with the accuracy that you want, I'm a Wrecker, I like to kick the enemies afts and blowing up things." Magnus remarks, "But we are not at war! Now it's time to settle down understood? " Weelljack just says, "I'm a guy who likes to move around, not babysitting." Magnus presses Weelljack against the wall, "But you will, understood? I also want my mate feel safe, despite being a good Warrior I worry about her.  
And another thing, you gotta stop being so unruly, I just want to have a peaceful base, otherwise you're going to the brig. " The other sighs, but look, "and respects the ex-Decepticons, they need to feel integrated in our base, understood?" The other responds, "Yes." Magnus just tells in a very serious in tone, "Consider the fact that you're a" babysitter "as punishment, you can reflect on the attitude you had during the meeting." And get out of there going to meet with the others.

While walking sees Maximillian, "so you've talked everything?" She replies, "Yes, Predaking is eager to participate in this rescue .  
Magnus he had the same feeling that I did. " He is astonished with the revelation of Maximillian, who knew a Predacon sense something of this magnitude, but knows that Predaking instincts are very accurate, and retorts, "don't lose hope, if you think it's Prime it is good, and if it is,I'm going to bring him to you." She embraces him warmly, "thank you my love, you make me very happy." Magnus is not content with a simple hug, and capture her lips giving it a kiss full of love, and she matches, and the kiss is deepened by both.

Someone in the distance whistle for the couple, and of course the kiss is cut and both blush, but Knockout laughs, "get a room!" But Ratchet scolds him, "leave them alone, it is normal for them." Knockout only notes, "They look good together." And back to the arrangements of the mission which will be held in a few hours.

The couple in question look for Knockout but nothing say, "Well Magnus..." But he doesn't let her complete the phrase, "You come here!" And kisses her passionately, and both deepened the kiss again.  
But behind the kiss comes more other things, and they both go to their chambers where the things heat up.

One thing is certain, the next day would bring good surprises to all who are going on mission to Cybertron's core.

* * *

 _Well... let's see if this mission works!_

 _I appreciate constructive and positive feedback, thanks!_


	3. A Promise

_Rated **K+**_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I don't own them_

* * *

 _Well a rescue mission was organized, now let's see what will happen next._

 _Let's go on with the Chapter!_

* * *

 **A promise**

The next morning Maximillian awakens, is on top of Magnus, which has a protective hand on her waist, and huddles some more on him, want to do those wonderful moments last with him.

Magnus rests, but she smiles knowing he was very gentle with her, while they made love that night, was romantic and full of scorching many feelings, and knows that he respected while doing it.  
Magnus gave her great pleasure, to her delight, it wasn't pure sex, but the merging of two souls who loved each other for a long time, it's always been that way with the two of them, they make it always like the first time.

She lifts her head without waking her mate, _"Rest my love, you are tired from last night."_ Then lay her head on his chest.

There's something bothering her, in her sleep had a dream that is filled with hope, and begins to remember what was said.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _She entered on a unknown location, there's nothing around her but a very bright light and decides to walk slowly, or could fall._

"Am I in a nightmare?" And advances with caution, it wasn't her being ambushed by a unknown enemy.

Something prevents her from moving forward, a kind of barrier maybe? Has to find out as soon as possible, not to make trouble, if this is really a nightmare.

 _ **"Stay where you are Femme!"**_ _She is very surprised by the voice that had just heard,_ _ **"you're in a different domain."**_ _But what's going on there? It will be something that has to take it seriously? Then decides not to move but continues to hear,_ _ **"Maximillian... I know you have a great connection to Prime and you want to see him again."**_ _How that voice knows about her bonds with Prime? Has to find out soon as possible._

"Who are you and why don't reveal yourself?!" The voice of the being who speaks to her is stunned,

 _ **"Sparkling ... don't lose faith in me, I am Primus."**_ _Maximillian is prostrate but feels a hand on the shoulder,_ _ **" I don't want you to bow or prostre before me, stand up please."**_ _Slowly rises looking for Primus which has a genuine smile,_ _ **"I may be a god, but I am a Transformer like you my child!"**_ _The femme rises looking the deity in the eyes which pleased the god himself, and it continues,_ _ **"Optimus Prime is almost finishing a journey that was necessary for him."**_ _She asks, "what do you mean? Optimus Alive? " The god wave, "_ _ **Yes it is.  
I know you guys are looking for signs of life within Cybertron, and he is there intact but in deep stasis. "**_ _Maximillian is dumbstruck, "He ... his body wasn't destroyed?!" The god puts his hand on her shoulder,_ _ **" Was, but I saw your sadness of loss that I had to do something, and restored his body and mind."**_ _She heard the explanation of Primus which made her very happy._

"And the journey that you mentioned?" When Primus heard the question answers,

 _ **" he's making a spiritual journey, is to meditate. He's done so much for Cybertron, ever tried to take the path of peace even if it cost him his own life. "**_ _The femme is satisfied with the explanation of Primus._

But the god in question is also a naughty transformer, and she knows that... sense that he noted both she and Ultra Magnus had a hot night when she heard what he says shortly after explaining what had happened with Prime, blush so ashamed of what caused a big laugh from the own Primus, "

 _ **don't get embarrassed child... is normal two Transformers who love each other, having hot moments! Don't be shy to take your love for each other. "**_ _The words leave Maximillian very quiet but still blushing embarrassed._

She recovers from the shock very quickly, trying to forget the awkward moment, "I thank you for restore Optimus and bring him to me Primus." He responds, "

 _ **It isn't nothing child... I know that he is like a Sire to you, and that helped you a lot to become what you are today."**_ _Then he starts disappear gradually, but when she went to tell everything went black but the voice of Primus just says,_ _ **" remember child ... hope springs eternal, and I'm always watching you."**_

She just thinks, "Primus is awesome, I'm glad he brought good news!" Slowly she starts leaving the strange world with the promise that it will revise Prime.

 _ **End of Flashback**_

She feels Magnus's hand holding her waist and she turns to him, "So, my love recharged well?" He puts his hand on Maxi's hip "Yes I did." And give her a kiss full of passion and she just tells him, "you were wonderful." He just tells , "I tried not to hurt you." She's sits on his lap, "I know, I noticed your kindness." But Magnus looks at her, what is happening? She has a big smile, "you okay my love?" An answer is heard, "Yes I am." Then it gets more serious, "Received some very good news." He raises his brow, "How so?" She just says, "Primus appeared to me in dreams. Optimus is at the core of Cybertron in deep stasis. " Magnus is shocked but still hear Maximillian, "I know you're not of those things, but the readings that Predaking sent us was not a fluke.  
Magnus I know he's there, and we're going to get him out of there, and bring him back to us. " He caresses her face, "Maximillian I believe you, because your instincts never failed to us, Predaking readings are proof of that." She smiles, knowing that Magnus is in her side, "thank you."

Both rose and Magnus just says, "Let's Prepare a rescue." She is overjoyed to hear his words, finally she will see Optimus again, "Yes let's get to work!" Shortly after they are already in the meeting room in order to prepare the Mission... Prime's rescue from Cybertron's core.

* * *

 _Well... I think Maximillian is very special, you wanna know why?_  
 _I tell you, Primus himself talked to her in dreams, gave her hope that will see Optimus again!_

 _I appreciate constructive and positive feedback, thanks!_


	4. The Rescue

_Rated **K+**_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I don't own them_

* * *

 _Well the rescue is in motion folks! Now lets wait and see._

 _By the way, I thank all you by following or add my other story"The essence of love" ._

* * *

 **The rescue**

Magnus is in the Conference room, and the remaining Autobots went in and had ideas to discuss at the meeting.  
When all are present, start preparing the teams for the rescue, and as planned Maximillian gets Ratchet, Shockwave and Weelljack, they will monitor the remaining Autobots throughout the rescue process as well as the preparation of the room to receive Optimus, if he arrives in a very poor condition.

All left the meeting room flocking outside, had loaded guns , they need to prevent attacks by the Insecticons, there are many on the planet and could hide near very near.  
Maximillian prays so that they are not attacked, but her spark says that nothing will happen.

When they left her to start the mission, says in a low voice, "good luck guys, may Primus guide your steps!"

On Earth ...

Bumblebee and Bulkhead arrive to the small town of Jasper which is in Nevada, near the old Autobot base and started to search for the children.

"Bulk we have to go to the school, I bet they're out there." The ex-Wrecker agrees immediately with Bumblebee, but joy is visible on their features, both are eager to meet the human children again, it's been almost a year since they saw them.

Both go straight to children's school, waiting for them in a discreet location without attracting much attention.  
But a familiar figure saw the two Autobots, stationed at the school Park, and sketched a smile, "I have to tell my friends." And quickly headed for the interior of the school.

Inside the school.

"Miko what do you have today?" Question Raphael, feels she's not right, "you know it's been a year that our friends have left us, and that Prime Died?" Remember, Raph just says while holds her hand, "I know, I miss them all." Responds to the Asian girl, on other hand she feels something, "I have a feeling!" Raph raises his brow questioned, "what do you mean?!" Miko sighs, "I feel something will happen, and that our friends are coming!" Raph just says, "I miss Bumblebee, and would like to see him again." And hug her friend.

Jack passes by two colleagues and companions of so many adventures, "good afternoon friends." Both turn to the older boy, "Hello Jack are you okay?" He responds with a smile, "of course, it's everything ok!" Then just says, "I was actually coming here when I saw ..." Miko is impatient who even interrupted the older boy, but he raises his hand, "I know you're curious, but let me finish!" The other scratches the head embarrassed, "Oops sorry!" Jack gives the news, "I just saw our Autobots friends in the Park." Miko is unresponsive, and Raph says, "you're not kidding me did you?!" The older boy nod, "I wouldn't do that." Then puts his hand on Raphael shoulder, "How about we address them?" Miko smiled asking at the same time, "and the lessons?" Jack responds, "Well I don't have class today, but when I saw them at a distance I decided to give you the good news." Then cross his arms, "shall we go?" The other two pick the backpacks, "what are we waiting for?"

The three teens go to the parking lot, talking happily as they are very pleased to meet again Bulkhead and Bumblebee.

In the parking lot.

The two Autobots they see the three human teenagers go to them, "I think they know we're here Bee." Notes Bulkhead, the other ' Bot smiled, "Well we aren't unnoticed." Then just say very pleased, "Will be good to see them."

The two ' Bots feel something knock on the glass, when notice their human friends, "Hello guys around here?" Ask Jack, but Miko turns on Bulkhead, "I missed you so much Bulk!" And embraces the jeep, "I missed you Miko." And opens the door, "come on in, let's go somewhere more private." And she does just what it says, the other two are ridding with Bumblebee, there was a lot to discuss.

The path to a secluded location doesn't take long but all of them chatted a bit, about everything and how they missed the 'Bot's.

When they arrive to a deserted area the two Autobots transform, and embrace the 3 teens in their way, then begin to tell what brought them to Earth, Jack just looks at the two Cybertronians, "Maximillian thinks that as well the dragon Bot, Bee?" The Bot in question beckons, "Yes, and it's rare get wrong Jack." The adolescent begins to be very thoughtful, then look to Bee with a smile, "I have faith that Prime come back again for us." Bulkhead just says, "Magnus wants us bring all of you to our planet, he wants all of you to be present." Raphael asks, "and the oxygen? You know that Cybertron has no an atmosphere like Earth. " Bumblebee just says, "don't worry Raphael, we have the notion that there's no oxygen on our planet, and Magnus thought of everything." Raph breathe relieved.

"What am I going to tell my mother Bee." He says, "the truth, I bet she'll want to come too." Jack cross your arms, "She is working but will leave the hospital in 1 hour." Bee remarks, "we will wait for your mom, because I know she had a great friendship with Optimus." Jack immediately agrees.

Bee and others expect Jack's mother at the hospital Park, which knew by his son, that the Autobots had returned, and that they wanted to talk to her.

When reunited she embraced Bee and Bulkhead, "I am so happy in seeing you again!" They returned the hug, "Mrs Darby is a pleasure to see you." She asks, "tell me what brought you here?" Bumblebee stands out, "we came here because we want to take your son to Cybertron." She is admired, "seriously?" Then adds with a more serious tone, "what excuse you have, may I know? I need an explanation, because you must have the notion that my son does not leave here without my permission. " And cross her arms, Bee just says, "we were already calculating that you would react that way and your son asked us to talk to you."

The nurse looks at Jack, "seriously?" The boy nods, "Yes mother, he wouldn't go without talking to you first." And begins to explain why the two Autobots are there. Everything is told in detail and Bee just says, "we want you to go with us, so get to know our planet." She is with the eyes wide open, shocked by the invitation, but take a deep breath because it is a unique opportunity as well as a chance to meet the other Autobots, Optimus Prime, mostly because she had a great friendship with him.

The nurse miss the Autobot Leader a lot, he was that presence, not to mention that she liked to talk to him, and often hear his outpourings, well sometimes he felt the need to talk.

"I will go with you, it's the least I can do for Optimus, he was and is my friend." Answers the woman, leaving all admired but they listen her, "also want to see Maximillian again." The nurse is very fond of the femme, both have a lot in common and look the Femme Autobot as a sister that she never had.

Bumblebee notices that the human female smiles a lot, "is something wrong?" The nurse just says, "No, not at all, I'm just happy to see again the remaining Autobots." Then adds, "we're going to my house so that we can get some food and clothes, because on Cybertron is out of food that we use to eat." The Autobots agreed immediately and goes to communicate immediately that already have the children with them, and would be on their way soon as possible.

On Cybertron.

"I received a comlink from Bumblebee Maximillian, can we warn Ultra Magnus?" Ask Weelljack , the femme look to him, "it's not a bad idea Jackie, contact with Magnus, and try to know how things are running." Ratchet look at the femme, she's very focused on what she's doing, after all wants to avoid something bad happens.

Ratchet has the notion that in spite of being a rescue mission, the others can be attacked by Insecticons, and if Prime is with Magnus nothing can do, he may be too weak, the CMO is watched by Maximillian, "Ratchet everything is okay?" The Autobot CMO sighs, "I'm afraid that they may be attacked." The look of the femme softens, "don't worry Ratchet we have worthy warriors who are protecting our friends." Ratchet speaks with some discomfort, "Yes, the Predacons." She puts a hand on his shoulder, "Predaking apologized Ratchet, he was just following orders, and you really open his eyes." He take a deep breath, "Yes." The femme outlines a little smile.

But the CMO makes another question, "you and Magnus have been very busy in the last lunar cycle." What Ratchet said ... that left the femme furious, "MIND YOUR BUSINESS, PERVERT!" Screams, and leaves the room furious which let the CMO baffled by her reaction, and Weelljack just tells in harsh tone, "you made it pretty Doc ... This doesn't concern you! Next time keep your mouth shut! " The other is in complete silence.

Maximillian is furious, but can't let her fury fog her mind, but the rescue mission may not run well, "The nerve of that doctor, is a big flirt!" She outlines a smile, "Has courage." She will have time to give him a piece of her mind when the rescue mission is complete.  
She returns to the monitoring room and when she went to sit down Ratchet approaches, "Maxi..." She just says with a tone of disappointment in her voice, "not now, let's get to work ... then we talk." And Ratchet had to conform, when it's over will take one of those lectures.

Near the Planet's core...

"So, the signals are stronger Predaking?!" The Predacon points out, "they're stronger." They were getting closer and closer until Knockout sees something, deciding to investigate, leaving the others to enter in a strange compartment door, being accompanied by Predaking.

He approaches cautiously, and begins to get positive readings of the place, Predaking just says, "we are at the core of the planet." The ex-Decepticon deviates from a substance similar to a veil, but made with silicon, then see a stasis Chamber, and when the dust had accumulated is clean, sees a familiar figure, according to the obtained readings is alive and in good health but is in a deep stasis.

"Gentlemen, I have some news." Magnus is curious, "what did you find Knockout?" The ex-Decepticon only tells, "we found Prime ... is alive and in deep stasis." That news leaves Magnus stunned, not articulating any sound.

Knockout begins to analyze the dormant figure, seeing that there is no danger of remove him from there, getting very satisfied, he knows that a certain femme will be very happy to see it now all they have to do is take him to the Autobot base in relative safety praying that there is no attack from the Insecticons.

* * *

 _Well, there are good news folks! Finally Prime is rescued._

 _By the way... Ratchet was very but very naughty! Asking something Private to Maximillian? Damn._

 _I appreciate Positive and constructive Feedback thanks!_


	5. Finally Together

_Rated **K+**_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I don't Own them_

* * *

 _This is the last chapter of this story, and I hope you like._

 _It was fun working with Maximillian, a remarkable OC, she is a very mature character who grew in all aspects._

 _It was a challenge for me write a nice story like this one here._

 _So lets go on with this Chappy._

* * *

 **Finally Together**

Meanwhile on Earth

"They're ready to go?" Ask Bulkhead to the four humans "Yes we are, we already have everything ready." Answers nurse Darby which has a camping Backpack full of food, drinks, and two changes of cloths, as well the kids.  
Bumblebee just says with a smile, "So let's go...Bulk transform and roll out! " And they all came out of there, but Jack asks, "The others know we're on our way?" Bee responds to the boy, "The other 'Bots know that we have made contact with you, but now I'm going to ask for a portal, we need to be in Cybertron in time." Raphael is curious, "on your planet there is no oxygen for humans to breathe." The Autobot understands immediately, "don't worry Raph, we have everything ready for all of you now." Raphael is more relieved to know everything as it should be.

Then just say, "Let's go, I'm pretty sure that Optimus is already among us." And depart into the desert.

June begins to feel something, a kind of positive aura and just says to Bee, "you know I think you're right." The mech in question is intrigued with the human's nurse words, "what do you mean nurse Darby?" She just says with a little smile, "women's intuition, that's all." Bumblebee doesn't know what to say but thinks, _"Must be human stuff, that's all."_ And keep driving.

In Cybertron

Maximillian is monitoring the screens and communications when hears Magnus's voice, _"Maxi can you hear me?!"_ The femme replies, "loud and clear." Magnus informs, _"we already have Optimus with us!"_ The femme smiled, "thanks Primus.  
By the way what is the prognosis? " Question a little worried.

At the core of the planet.

Magnus listen his Sparkmate question via comlink while looking at Knockout, who quickly scans the Autobot Leader, and moments later turns to Magnus, "Sir, apparently he's healthy, their energon reserves are at a stable level, but is in deep stasis."

Magnus is pleased to hear Knockout's news, "Let's get him out of here." Orders, the former Decepticon turns to the other, "we're taking Prime... careful ok?" Predaking do exactly that.

At the Autobot base

Maximillian is very happy, she had heard all over the comlink, and turns to Ratchet, "make yourself useful and get the stuff ready to receive Optimus!" The other grunts because still shocked at the femme's answer, and she's not stupid, "Said something Ratchet?" He back the head, "nothing ... nothing Maximillian." She gets an expression more loaded, "That's what I thought, go and prepare the things ok?" And he nods, or he could be listen her again.

Shockwave says only, "You don't forgive anything Maximillian." She just says the former Decepticon, "he got in my private life, and I told him something he didn't like." Shockwave watch for the femme, "Was the most logical decision to make." She nods, "Yeah, maybe learn how to measure your words next time."

Both hear a noise and go see what's going on ...

See that the gate is open, then sees Bumblebee and Bulkhead, and meet both, "any news Maximillian?" She notices that the humans that she knows so well are with them but respond smiling, "are already on the way to the base, Prime is in good health but still in stasis.  
I asked Ratchet to prepare everything to receive him properly. " Bumblebee is pleased to hear the good news, "how wonderful, by the way... the humans can breathe in here without problems? " Question, and a answer is given, "at ease Bee, everything is in place, the entire base is prepared for humans, they can walk around here without any problems, we take some precautions when we go out to the outside, we have something to prevent depressurization of the site near the gates of the base." When teenagers and Jack's mother hear that they got out of their vehicles.  
"Finally we can stretch our legs." They say, and then the two Mechs transform in to their robot modes.

The humans surrounded Maximillian who crouches to their level, "I see you haven't changed." Says ... Nurse Darby look at the femme, "you're more beautiful and radiant Maximillian." The femme just shrugs, and Darby sees a glow on Maxi optics, "not bad Maximillian." The femme realized immediately what the human female meant.

Moments later appears Ratchet, "Nurse Darby how long!" She turns to the CMO, "the same I tell you Doctor." When says that rolls up the sleeves, "Doctor tell me what needs to be done?" Ratchet notices that the human had entered in Nurse mode, "Your help is welcome, at least to monitor Prime." She smiles, "nothing would give me greater pleasure."

The teenagers saw Shockwave and Starscream, and Miko starts cracking the bones of the hands and WheelJack realizes, "Going into Wrecker mode Miko?" She nods, "Yeah ... There are two Decepticons." Shockwave realizes, and slowly approaches the human teenager, Raphael recoils but the former Decepticon crouches, "don't be afraid little human, it is illogical to fear something that no longer makes sense.  
The war is over! " Raphael looks at the one eyed ex-Decepticon, and look at his hand that is in front of him, "Don't fear me young one, I think theme have a lot in common." Miko begins again but Wheeljack just says, "Miko he is no longer our enemy." She looks at Shockwave which had Raphael on his shoulder and completely at ease with him, the girl feels that the ex-Decepticon look to her and she responds, "I'm sorry ... it was instinct." The one-eyed Scientist responds, "it is logical to react like you reacted human, apology accepted."

The Japanese teenager smiles looking for both, they begin to discuss mathematical formulas, knows that Raphael found someone to talk about the topics he like.

However the alarm sounds, and everyone is aware, and hear a statement, _"we're entering the base with Prime, is everything ready?"_ Maximillia was on the screen answering, "Yes, everything is in order, we also have the humans with us, they are eager to hear news about Prime." Magnus is satisfied with what he just heard.

 _"I'm glad to hear that my beloved."_ And turned off the comlink.

When they arrived, Prime was placed on a berth, and Ratchet began to examine him in detail and just says with a lighter expression, "according to my scanners, Optimus is in top form, just in a deep stasis, is only a matter of time until online himself."

Everyone gets a little easier, "Well the scanners that I did on the ground told me the same thing." Remarks Knockout, "and are way better than yours!" And the two begin to looking to each other, while the others laugh at a good laugh at the expense of the two.

Maximillian met with Magnus, "I'm glad it all worked out for the best." He only responds, "thanks to Predaking, he step with Optimus's signal, and it was he who guided us to the core.  
Ordered to his Predacons to be attentive to any threat outside the core of Cybertron, the Insecticons could attack. " She looks in Predaking's direction, "I know that he gave with Prime's Pulsations.  
Was discussed, I'm sure you've heard our conversation. " The Mech in question approaches of Maximillian, "Magnus, Maximillian." The femme approaches holding the mech's hands, "I appreciate everything Predaking, including the fact that you watched for our safety during this rescue." The look of the Predacon Leader softens, "Maximillian, I did my best so that we could make it, after all we are friends!"

Miko looks at the Predacon Leader going towards him, getting fascinated telling, "totally rad!" Predaking doesn't know what to say.

Humans are fatigued from the trip, Bumblebee noticed and decided to set them into the facilities that were prepared for them.

"I just hope you are comfortable." Jack nods to his friend, "thank you Bee, if there is any change in Prime's state let us." The Mech responds, "sure!"

A day has passed.

Everything is in complete silence, and a lonely soul rises from the table, looking at all sides.

"I'm alive ... but how?!" He only sees a light followed by a voice "Optimus Prime, you sacrificed yourself for Cybertron, now you will have a second chance to live in peace among your friends ..." The Autobot Leader gets surprised with such a revelation, "Never forget what you learned while you were between us." Prime closes his optics, "I won't." And the light's gone, making total silence.

Prime look again around, when hears behind ...  
"Optimus?" He turns seeing Maximillian with fluid in eyes, embracing him warmly, "you came back ... I miss you so much!" He returns the embrace, "Oh, it's good to be with you, Maximillian you're like my sparkling!" She continues with her arms around the Autobot Leader.

"What's going on?"

Says a voice very familiar, "Magnus?" The Mech in question is astonished, "P...Prime? From what I can see you look good! " The Autobot Leader look at Magnus, "I'm here to stay." Then look for Maximillian, "right now I'm going to steal your SparkMate, I have a lot of time to make up for lost time." Barely ends talking the human teenagers and June Darby run towards the Prime, "Optimus glad you're well! " And latch onto the mech's leg.

June outlines a smile, "I'm glad that you are alright." He crouches looking to the 4 humans, "Yes." Then look for June, "thank you for being here." The nurse just says, "you're my friend, and when I heard you were alive, I asked to go with the other Autobots." Optimus liked the nurse answer replying, "thank you nurse Darby." The human nurse looks at Optimus and Maximillian, "you must have a lot to talk about." He nods, "Yeah we have, it was a long time offline, and without her." June close your eyes, "Yes ... Maxi is like a daughter to you, Optimus. " Maximillian just says, "Yes, I missed him a lot." And put the hand on her chest looking at the human, "But ..." And June tells when sees Maxi's hand on her chest, "Felt that you weren't alone right? Feel that hope is the last thing to die. " The femme nods, "Yeah ... not accepted fully the disappearance of Optimus." June says, "I'm glad you haven't lost the hope Maxi." Magnus overhears both and only talk to Prime "Sir don't put obstacles , chat and take a tour of the planet." Prime puts his hand on Ultra-Magnus's shoulder, "thank you Magnus, your gesture means so much to me." June sees the progress of action outlining a smile, is happy by Maximillian having someone who loves so much back.

However Miko is very impatient and yell out loud for all to hear, including the former Decepticons that are among the Autobots;

"What we are waiting for?!Let's celebrate!" The present saw Miko with a electric guitar, "we're going to rock this joint!" Was general laughter.

"I agree with Miko, we need to celebrate your return." Optimus looks awestruck to Ultra Magnus, "that's not you Magnus, why?" The vice commander responds a little embarrassed, "it's not every day that you back to life!" The Autobot Leader is satisfied with the explanation but much admired with Magnus which is always so stoic.

"Well I think Optimus embarrassed my mate, but in a good way." Check out Maximillian holding Optimus's hand, he is happy to be back and among the Autobots.

"What are we waiting for? We have a party to prepare "Remembered Bulkhead, which look for Shockwave," Today you won't escape, Shocky always in that boring lab, you're going to help. " The one-eyed Mech just says, "of course ... let's do it, is logic demands it." Bulk rubs his hands with glee, knowing that all you don't want to miss the rare opportunity to have fun while drink high-grade energon.

And all come together, humans and Transformers, to prepare a great celebration that promises to be quite promising, after all Optimus deserves.

And as usual the preparations of the party take the rest of the morning, everything is arranged including food and drinks for humans, June had predicted that there would be a feast in honour of Optimus and tried to compose a table with food and drinks for the teens and for her.  
In relation to the Transformers, no one knew how much High Grade was acquired, is a closely guarded secret by Ratchet and someone little accustomed to parties...Predaking who is anxious to have fun with all the friends, and at the party wouldn't miss energon for all present Transformers.

At the right time all gathered in that party, and there are music courtesy of Miko, and where there is music there is also dance, and they do it just nicely.

Miko is the center of attention, she plays very well and everyone loves her way in lighten the mood of the party, using her musical tastes, but also plays another kind of music.

Conviviality is healthy, all eat and drink without ever arm fuss, but the middle of the party two souls took the chance to seek a quieter environment, by going outside to contemplate the starry sky of Cybertron.

"Magnus doesn't get jealous Maximillian?" Question Optimus, the femme is admired, "No, you asked for permission." Optimus laughs, "Yes."

"I missed all this, Maximillian." She lowers the head, "and I missed your support Optimus, you have always been my mentor, grabbed me at the right time, and it's thanks to you that I became what I am today." Optimus understands perfectly what she means, "I apologize for leaving you so abruptly, Maximillian, but had to give life to our planet." She knows it's true but continues to hear, "Primus saw this and decided to give me a chance, but I did a spiritual journey before being rebuilt and reactivated." She caresses his face, showing a great love and tenderness by the leader, who is like her father.

"Now we will try to make up for lost time, Optimus, will try to talk a little bit every day."

Behind only hear,

"I thought you were here." Both turn, "Ultra Magnus, here?" The Vice Commander just says, "Yes, I just wanted to relax a little." Optimus looks at him and Maximillian, "thanks for ensure her safety Magnus." And then smiled at both of them, "you two make a great couple." Magnus just says, "thank you Optimus." Maximillian just says to Prime, "Now you've come back from the dead, never let you go Optimus." The mech says with only a lighter expression, "I know Maximillian." Then walks away saying, "I'm going to leave you alone." Ultra Magnus disagrees, "No Prime, now let's enjoy the party that was prepared for you."

Optimus is speechless, after all he can't disappoint who worked so hard to organize a party just for him.

When he came inside the base, joined to the humans and Transformers, after all he needs to open up a little more, since there was a time when he couldn't do it, but being away made him see how he lost certain things before all this...so instead of being so stoic, decides be a more open Leader.

Then hears a whistle, watching Jack with a drink in his hand, "Let's do a toast guys." Says the human teenager for everyone, Optimus asks with a mixture of curiosity, "Toast to what Jack Darby?" A hoarse voice is heard;  
"Peace." Replies Starscream, another voice joins in, "friendship!" Another voice, but more cultured responds,

"logic."

When Knockout look, "logic?! Only you Shockwave. " The human boy Jack just says, lifting the glass looking for Prime, "here's to the future."

Everyone's looking for that human boy, who has been through a lot in his life, June and Arcee approaches him with a smile, heard in unison by lifting the glasses;

"The Future." And look at the imposing figure of Optimus, and beside him is Magnus and Maximillian, the femme just says out loud,

"Hope."

She knows that hope is the last to die, was that feeling that made her believe that Optimus would return one day.

Optimus looks for all the present saying;

"Thank you for everything." And was applauded due that simple phrase.

The party lasted until afternoon, and each one has returned to their quarters and humans would only return home the next day.

Meanwhile...

Maximillian and Magnus are together to contemplate the stars from the window of their chambers , "How do you feel my love?" Question Magnus, "Happy my love." Answer Maximillian, smiling, Magnus felt her cuddling on him, "thank Primus." She continues, "I'm happy for Optimus to be among us again." He knows it's true, and they know that they both can be more time together, Optimus is here to stay.

Both are cuddling into each other, until eventually go into stasis, for the last few days have been a lot of work and the party helped wear them even more, but at least both know that Optimus is back and with a new energy to lead them to a better future.

End...

* * *

 _At the end the things went well, they are so happy in have Optimus among them and a party was organized._  
 _You know... I always knew that Shockwave is a very cold mech... he always think in logic, well he is a scientist, but he's willing in learn and share his knowledge with Raphael, the youngest human from the group.( at the beginning the human boy was scared of Shockwave)_  
 _Now Maxi has much to catch up with Prime._  
 _The Love that I mentioned here is between daughter and father._


End file.
